A Jar Full of Memories
by Surreal Redmoon
Summary: Ten years on, on Valentine's Day, Ginny and Luna look back on memories from their past together. Warning Femslash within GxL Enjoy!


3 Happy Valentine's Day Everyone 3

Alright guys I know it's been far too long since I've posted anything and I'm not going to bother making excuses I'm just going to get into it! This is a story written for my wonderful girlfriend as a Valentine's gift. She was allowed to pick the characters, main storyline and 5 things that had to appear within the story and this is what came out at the end :-)

The story is about Ginny and Luna looking back at memories from their past. The 5 things that had to appear were; a grapefruit, a snowy day, a card game, a mini skirt and a jar of butterflies. I found this really enjoyable to write, even if I only spent 24 hours doing so, and I hope you find it just as enjoyable to read!

A/N: This is a femslash story blar blar blar you know the drill.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters featured in this story etc etc again you know the drill

* * *

><p><strong>A Jar Full of Memories<strong>

It was Valentine's Day and more importantly is was Ginny and Luna's ten year anniversary. They had invited all of their close friends round to celebrate; Harry and Draco, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Hannah, although Hannah was staying at home to look after the two beautiful twins that they had just had together.

Most of the group were sat in the large open plan sitting room of the girls' apartment. Harry and Draco were sat together on one end of a large sofa; Ron was sat at the other end with Hermione perched on the arm. Luna and Ginny were cuddled up on a smaller sofa and Neville was sat in a comfy armchair between the two. All three pieces were positioned so that they faced a beautiful open fireplace with a large mantle above it. Upon the mantle were a number of seemingly random objects which Hermione was inspecting.

"Oh I love this photo of you two. You look so happy and the landscape is so beautiful. Where was it taken?" Hermione inquired to the couple as she examined a photo of the pair next to a partially frozen lake with a snowy peak in the background.

"That was taken in the Lake District on our first holiday together; it was such a magical place that year." Luna replied whilst gazing off into the distance.

"Yeah the day after we got there it snowed so much that we couldn't get out of the cabin we were staying in," Ginny chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ginny gently awoke from the light shining in through the half open curtains. She smiled as she rolled over and snuggled against the girl lying next to her. Luna stirred and turned to face her. Ginny's red hair was illuminated by the light from the window giving her a somewhat angelic look. Luna placed a gentle kiss upon her lips that made her smile widen. Before long the girls found themselves in a passionate embrace, reviling in the feel of the other.<p>

After some time the girls made their way into the small kitchen and sitting room of the cottage they were staying in. Ginny went over to the hearth to light a fire while Luna went about making them some breakfast. Just as the fire roared into life, Ginny head Luna's voice from the kitchen window.

"I don't think we will be taking that walk today honey."

Ginny strolled over to the window and wrapped her arms around Luna's waist before peering out onto the landscape. Snow was falling hard and from what Ginny could guess there was at least 2 feet of snow on the ground surrounding the cottage already. Since it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon the girls decided to spend a snuggly day indoors.

Luna made them each a mug of her special hot chocolate, warmed up some croissants and floated them over to Ginny who had already made a nest of blankets and pillows on the sofa. Luna settled in next to the red-head and handed her one of the mugs. They ate and drank in silence for a while just enjoying being with each other. Ginny was the one to finally break the easy silence,

"Hey, George taught me how to play a new card game the other day, do want me to teach it to you? It's called 'War'."

"That's sounds like fun," Luna chuckled in reply as Ginny jumped up off the sofa to retrieve a pack of cards to play with. Ginny started to explain the basic rules to Luna, the game was very much like snap only with a few twists to make it more exciting.

"…and apart from that anything goes really," Ginny finished. Luna nodded that she understood and Ginny dealt out the cards. The girls had moved to sit on the floor in front of the fire now to avoid any damage to the table since they were going to play using Exploding Snap cards for an even more adventurous game. Ginny lay the first card down and the game began.

Luna very quickly picked up that concentrating on the cards and having quick reflexes weren't the only tactics for this game. As they continued playing Luna could see Ginny's sneaky attempts to get her hand closer to the pack before there was a snap. Well two could play the sneaky game Luna thought to herself. As she placed the next card she realised it was a snap, but before she could get her hand down Ginny managed to get hers underneath.

Ginny went to pull her hand and the cards back but Luna as pinning her hand down with a display of strength that the girl rarely showed. Ginny looked up into Luna's eyes.

"It's very hard to get a snap when you're playing against such a good Quidditch player since you're just so fast." Luna told her whilst releasing her hand so that she could stroke it with her own. Ginny smiled at her and Luna leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. As the pulled back Ginny noticed that the cards from the pile were gone.

"Hey!" she looked up to see a very smug looking Luna sat opposite her. "That's no fair using your amazing kisses to distract me!" Ginny tried to scowl at the girl but couldn't manage it for very long and eventually broke into a smile when she saw the loving look in the other girl's eyes. "Oh screw it," Ginny proclaimed throwing the rest of her cards away and crawling over to Luna. She took the cards from Luna's hand and threw them away too. Gently she pushed the girl down onto her back and straddled her kissing down her neck as she did so. Luna gave out a moan of pleasure and…

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok I think we all get where that lead to!" Ron exclaimed not wanting to hear any more about his sisters adventures in the Lake District.<p>

"Oh I dunno I think I could do with hearing a bit more," Harry said quickly dodging a well-aimed pillow from Malfoy. "Or not."

The room burst into laughter. After a few minutes Ron stood up and walked towards the kitchen asking if anyone else wanted another drink. The group continued to chat about other things while Ron was rummaging around the kitchen. A moment later Ron called out,

"Oi, Loony what do you call this?" he asked holding up a rather large round fruit with a yellowish colour to it.

"It's called a grapefruit. I found it in this lovely Muggle food shop, they're ever so tasty." Luna replied chuckling at him.

"Hmmm… looks like a quaffle is you ask me." Ron continued, inspecting the grapefruit closely.

"Believe me it's not Ronald." Luna gave Ron a stern look, well as much of a stern look as Luna could give.

"But it sure hurts like a bludger if it hits you in the head!" Ginny exclaimed. The room began to laugh again as Ron returned with a bottle of Butterbeer.

"You got any more glasses? I can't find a clean one." Ron asked the girls.

"What about that one on there?" Harry inquired pointing at a butterbeer mug on the mantle piece.

"Oh no Harry that's a very important glass, he can't use that one!" cried Luna.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>The end of year exams were over and it was time for the final Hogsmead trip of the year. It was a warm day and Luna was stood outside wondering back and forth around the front doors of the castle patiently waiting for that special person who was going to accompany her to the village. A girl who she had grown to care for over the years, a person who understood her better than anyone ever could, a person who was able to look past her strange exterior and love her.<p>

As she reached the edge of one of the doors she turned back on herself to continue her pacing and caught a flash of red hair coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the girl sauntering down the stairs towards her. There was her girl, dressed in a red vest top that beautifully contrasted with her hair and a very short and very tight fitting denim mini skirt. Luna couldn't take eyes off of her and neither could any of the boys and many of the other girls going in and out of the castle. She was lost in thoughts the outfit was producing, when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hellooooooo… anybody in there?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm…" was the only response Luna could give her. Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You know it really is no wonder they call you 'Loony' you know"

"Hmm… yes indeed." Luna replied airily before taking hold of Ginny's hand and strolling down towards the village.

* * *

><p>"Umm what the hell does that have to do with the Butterbeer mug?" Ron asked looking slightly disturbed about the thought of his sister in a mini skirt.<p>

"Well, I was feeling rather mischievous that day so I decided to steal one from the Three Broomsticks to impress Luna." Ginny explained looking rather guilty as she picked up the empty glasses on the coffee table.

"And it was a rather impressive display," Luna added smiling proudly at Ginny who beamed back.

"What are you staring at Longbottom?" Malfoy cut in.

Neville continued to stare at the object in question as he addressed Malfoy. "The jar in the middle. Luna are those real butterflies?" he asked turning to his friend.

"Oh no of course not Neville, they're just a spell," she replied, smiling. "They are a symbol of my most treasured memory."

"And they are exactly ten years old today," added Ginny appearing behind Luna and kissing the top of her head.

"That must be one complex spell to have lasted from so long," Harry said as he inspected the contents of the jar.

"Well I had some help from another rather extraordinary witch." Ginny shot a glance at Hermione and gave a wink.

"Did you ever tell Hermione about your crush on her?" Luna asked innocently.

Ginny turned scarlet and Hermione began staring intently at her feet. Ron looked at Hermione and then Ginny before his jaw fell open.

"Oh my God. Did you two…?" he cried. Now Hermione started to blush too.

"They did, look at them, they so did!" Draco exclaimed bursting into laughter. Neville chuckled as well and Harry looked slightly bemused. Luna realised that she had embarrassed her lover, not to mention Hermione, and decided to return the conversation to its original topic.

"As I was saying to Neville. That jar symbolises my most treasured memory. The memory of mine and Ginny's first kiss." She smiled as she drifted off into the memory…

* * *

><p>Luna opened the door to her dormitory after returning from dinner and looked over at her bed. Someone had closed the curtains surrounding it. She walked over to the bed and drew back to curtain. The bed was littered with petals from many different types of flowers and in the middle of the bed was a lily with a heart shaped note attached. Luna picked up the lily and smelt it, smiling as she did so, before removing the note and reading it.<p>

_If you wish to gaze upon my face, as I often do of yours._

_Then follow your heart, but not your mind, like those brave Griffindors._

Luna read it over twice more. It wasn't difficult to figure out where to go, or who had sent it. After all, all she had to do was follow her heart. She placed the lily and the note back on her bed and pulled the curtain closed again. Turning she left the dormitory and exited Ravenclaw tower. Wandering around the halls of the castle she eventually came to the corridor she required. Walking past the right section of wall three times thinking about the note caused the door to appear.

Carefully Luna pushed open the door into the Room of Requirements. It was dark inside, save for a soft light near the back of the room. Thinking nothing of it Luna entered, closed the door behind her and slowly made her way towards the light.

"Thank you for the beautiful flower and the note. It was very poetic." Luna spoke to the silhouette in front of her. As she took another step closer the light illuminated the person's face. Pearly white skin covered with freckles, soft brown eyes, full pink lips and flashes of bright red hair. Ginny smiled as she lifted the jar she was holding up into Luna's field of vision. The soft light was emanating from a dozen or so butterflies darting around inside the jar and as Luna looked closer she could see that each was giving off a different colour of light. The patterns of light fluttered across Ginny's face as Luna looked back at her beaming. Oh Ginny, a girl who knew her so well.

Carefully Ginny opened the top of the jar and the butterflies flew out, darting all over the place with their new found freedom further lighting the area as they did. Luna's gaze followed them before settling on Ginny. Ginny raised a hand and placed it on Luna's cheek; Luna leaned into the touch and smiled.

"Luna, will you be my Valentine?" Ginny asked quietly.

Luna looked into her eyes and saw her future standing before her, she saw a person who would stand by her through good times and bad and love her no matter the cost. She placed a hand over Ginny's on her cheek then placed the other on Ginny's cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Does that answer your question Miss Weasley?"

* * *

><p>Ginny waved goodbye everyone and gently closed the door. As she turned back to the sitting room she saw Luna snuggled up in the corner of the sofa they had been sat on all night. While she'd said goodbye to everyone Luna had gone and changed into one of her large knitted jumpers. Ginny loved seeing Luna in her clothes, there was something so possessive about it. Luna was hers and she was Luna's. She walked over to her beautiful blonde and settled in beside her, wrapping her arms around her protectively.<p>

Luna rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and stared at all the ornaments on the mantle. Ginny followed her gaze and smiled, it has been such a wonderful evening, reliving the memories that had helped build what they had today.

"There's something there. Something new. Behind the photograph," Luna spoke softly.

Ginny smiled and removed herself carefully from her lover. Walking over to the mantle she pulled out a velvet box. She walked back towards Luna, sat opposite her on the coffee table and held the box in front of her. Luna just watched.

"This is another memory for you." Ginny smiled as she gently lifted the lid of the box, revealing a beautiful white gold necklace with a butterfly pendent and sparkling jewels making up the colours of the wings. Luna stared at the necklace and then at Ginny before smiling a dazzling smile that she reserved only for Ginny. She took the box from Ginny and placed it next to her before leaning in and giving Ginny a tender yet passionate kiss that left none of her feelings to the imagination.


End file.
